


To Caboose

by orangeyskies



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Red vs Blue - Freeform, churboose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds a note from Church, possibly too late to save Caboose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Caboose

Tucker and Caboose stood around a small table in a fort they wished they could call their base, talking to a leader they wished was someone else.

"Okay guys," Wash said, "Just in case the reds try to pull anything, we have some extra guns over here. I believe most of them belonged to Church before he left."

"Are you crazy? We can't just use Church's guns!" Tucker exclaimed. "When he comes back-"

Tucker stopped and glanced at Caboose, who sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He sure hoped Church was coming back, at least for Caboose's sake. He never had heard Caboose as quiet as he'd been for the past month.

"Exactly. Church may not be coming back for a long time. Possibly ev- possibly a very, very long time," Wash corrected himself, also glancing at Caboose.

"I can't use these," Tucker decided, staring at the guns. "Ever since he left a few weeks ago I haven't been able to touch his stuff. He used to not let me touch them, and I can't imagine him ever so much as letting someone else borrow a gun that belonged to him. One time before he left last month, I tried to use his shotgun and he almost killed me with it."

"I have an idea," Wash offered. "Let's look for all of Church's guns and set them aside either for when he comes back or as... or as something to remember him by."

"What-" Caboose started.

"....As something to remember him by until he comes back," Wash fabricated quickly. 

"I miss Church so much," Caboose sighed.

"Hold up, Caboose, is that Church's name engraved on your rifle?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"But that's the gun Caboose has had since before I met him," Wash recalled.

"Yeah, Church found out I was using it after a while. That was one of those days when I tried to tell him about the date with hearts and flowers and he said to get the bleep away from him. It was a tradition. He loved me... One year on that day I kept asking him if I could use his gun and he said I could keep it if it got me the bleep away from him. I think it was a present."

"You keep telling yourself that," Tucker muttered under his breath.

"Caboose, are you doing okay? Are you crying, buddy?" Wash asked, putting his arm around Caboose.

"I know it was a present! I knew Church better than anyone."

"I know," Wash agreed. "He knew you best too."

"Yeah, he was able to understand you, and that in itself is a leap above the rest of us," Tucker said.

"Hey, Caboose, why don't you go take a walk? You can maybe calm down or whatever it is your brain does," Wash suggested.

"Okay, I will try," Caboose said, and left the fort. 

"Do you think anything's ever going to return to normal?" Wash asked Tucker.

"Was anything ever normal?" Tucker replied dejectedly. 

Wash and Tucker jumped abruptly upon hearing a loud gunshot just outside the tent. They ran out of the tent, only to find Caboose laying on the ground.

"Caboose!" Tucker yelled, kneeling next to him.

"What did this?" Wash screamed. "Did Caboose do it? Oh please, no!"

"Where's the medic? Is there a medic here?" Tucker cried.

Tucker looked around them for anyone who could have shot Caboose. Wash picked up the gun in Caboose's hand, inspecting it wildly, turning it over and over. On the side of the barrel he spotted a small engraving:

 

To Caboose: Happy Valentine's Day

Love Always, Your Best Friend


End file.
